Mr Masochist vs Mr Flawless
by KatAztropheE-d'-nutCasE
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel walks in to a new place called Tokyo, it's not easy to settle in when you're...completely different...a bit yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I. Earless

"Ciel, it's ready now"

Ciel turned to see Sebastian with a fine and expensive tea set. He couldn't believe that Sebastian has such talent as immortality sharing. He still is in shock of knowing that he himself is immortal. It also means that it would double the pain and sufferings. "I guess it's okay then", he murmured.

"What Ciel?", Sebastian turned in his usual monotone voice.

"Nothing, continue to what you're doing", he frowned.

Sebastian nodded, pouring over a finely brewed Earl Grey tea. It smelled great; still the same smell a hundred years back, where Ciel was still mortal. Where he was still positive that death would come by. Sebastian grinned, still reading the very thoughts that were so immature. Now, he will never mature; and that tickled Sebastian.

"Anyway, since it's our first visit in Tokyo, we might as well stroll around, to get a hang of it", Sebastian smirked, while offering a cup to Ciel.

Ciel nodded, his eyes on the tea cup, "Good, I need some new clothes and I need some notebooks and stuff, but really, why do I still need schooling? I could top over Albert Einstein without breaking a sweat". He didn't know what made him a thousand times smarter than Albert Einstein. All he could reason is Sebastian's antics.

"You know, I'll be your music teacher-"

"Still be my music teacher, you were always my teacher, but I guess I should be thankful for that", Ciel sighed. And to add credit to Sebastian's greatness, Ciel perfected all of Mozart's pieces with his eyes closed.

"We should leave now, it's almost night time", Ciel suggested, polishing his cup and scones, and Sebastian did the same. He's still his butler, in some way or another. "Yes, my lord".

_The next morning…_

"Good morning, I am Ciel Phantomhive, I have recently moved here from England and I hope I will have plenty of friends here".

Everyone stared at him with curiosity. _Damn, maybe it's the eyepatch_. Ciel thought and went to the empty seat way back in the classroom. In front of him was a big-boobed girl, with pussycat ears and beside him was a boy with black hair and also with cat ears. _Maybe it's the ears_.

"Were you raped?", Yuiko whispered in front of him.

_What the hell?_, "Pardon me?", Ciel asked, clearing his voice. "You have no ears, so you must be an adult, a small adult", Ritsuka added.

He really feels like thrusting a white-hot rod down to Sebastian's throat right now. He doesn't have the slightest clue to what the two pussycats's yapping about. He decided to ride with them. "What do you mean by adult?", he asked.

"You know, people who are no longer virgin", Yayoi whispered behind him. Ciel felt his Goosebumps crawl over his entire body, "You mean, the one who experienced sex?".

"Yes, that's it", Yuiko whispered back.

"NO! For the love of…no I'm still virgin, in England, we don't have those stuff, we only have HUMAN ears and no tails", Ciel cleared his throat and that ended the uncomfortable conversation. Ciel finally had his focus on the lecture.

"Class dismissed".

The students shuffled around as Ciel remained motionless in his seat, waiting for the next teacher. "Ciel-kun, what is England like?", Yuiko asked, her tail danced and her ears perched.

"Normal city, I guess, no cat ears on citizens, and people there prefer dogs over cats", Ciel calmly replied, his hands clasped together on his desk. His eyes closed.

"What happened to your eye?", Ritsuka asked, pointing on Ciel's eyepatch. Ciel opened his eyes and threw a question back as answer, "I could ask the same thing on your cheek, and hand, and wrists and God knows where else". Ritsuka frowned, "I…I'm a…clutz, so I get injured pretty easily".

Ciel answered his question, exaggeratedly, "My left eye, have been melted by a hot rod thrust into it. Blood spilled all over the place and I didn't cry, because it was my fault anyway". He smiled maliciously. Yuiko cried, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Did it hurt?".

"Of course it hurt!", Ritsuka answered. Yayoi felt his bile rising up to his mouth, "Gosh, I have to go!", and he dashed off to the men's room. Ritsuka and Yuiko just watched him run, with pitiful looks on their faces. Ciel merely shrugged.

"My apologies for being late children, I am your new music teacher, Sebastian Michaelis".

Ciel jerked up only to find Sebastian wearing a vest, with long sleeve polo underneath. He looked amazingly attractive in his usual way. It was something Ciel was used to. "Teacher, you're late, as usual".

The whole class who were starstruck by Sebastian now turned to Ciel. "What did you mean by, as usual?", Ritsuka asked to end his curiosity. Yuiko and Yayoi turned to see him too, and that made Ciel shuffle in his seat as if the seat was made up of thorns. "He's my but..le…er, I mean, my guardian". Ritsuka, Yuiko and Yayoi nodded as if to follow some rhythm. Sebastian smiled, "Let's start, shall we?".

_Moments later…_

*!*

The bell went off, and it was over. Ritsuka dashed off together with Yuiko and Yayoi outside. Ciel took his time and slowly went outside. He knew Sebastian would be late so he went ahead. _As if I would get lost…_

When he got outside, he noticed a tall figure talking to Ritsuka. He got curious. Little by little, he moved slowly to eavesdrop. "Hi Ciel!!!!!!!", Ritsuka called, waving his hand. The blond haired man also gazed at him, but with cold eyes. Ciel sighed in disappointment then slowly approached them.

"Hey Ritsuka, er…fancy meeting you here", Ciel muttered.

"Is this your friend Ritsuka?", he asked, his voice was as deep as Sebastian's, but the cigarette thing was something Ciel disliked.

"Yes, he's a transfer student! He was born without ears and a tail! We really thought he was raped", Ritsuka lovingly chuckled. The man nodded as he pushed his glasses back.

"Oh right, this is Ciel-kun, and Ciel, this is Soubi, he's my friend!", Ritsuka smiled. Ciel and Soubi stared at each other as if to study. Ciel finally offered his hand, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Soubi". Soubi threw his cigar away and shook hands with Ciel.

"The pleasure is all mine, as long as you add a dash of pain on it".

"What?!?", Ciel frowned, and Ritsuka as well. "Don't scare him Soubi, he's my friend". Soubi merely chuckled. Ritsuka sighed, as if he disliked it when Soubi acted that way. _Are they lovers or some sort?_

"Ciel-kun, would you like some parfait? C'mon, I know a great café nearby", Ritsuka pulled Ciel's sleeve, grinning like a little child. He kept in mind that he needs to make some connections in the future, and that means he should make friends. A lot of it.

"Okay, I'm not in a hurry after all", Ciel let himself got pulled away like a dog on a leash while Soubi followed like a stalker. All of a sudden, Ciel's phone rang. "Wait, I think this is urgent". He picks it up, "Yeah, What Sebastian?".

"I'm right behind you guys…".

Ciel turned to see Sebastian, now in a fine fur jacket, grinned seductively at them. He pushed his glasses back and began to approach the three, "Oh my, I'm happy to see that you already have plenty of friends". Ciel gave him the what's-up-with-you-today look. "Oh, we're going to have a parfait! You should come with us Sebastian-sensei", Ritsuka waved his hand. Soubi hid his irritation. "That would be great".

"Sensei, this is Soubi, and Soubi, this is Sebastian-sama".

"Oh, are you a friend of Ciel and Ritsuka?", Sebastian asked Soubi who was as tall as he is. "To Ritsuka, yes, but I'm not sure about Ciel", Soubi replied as he lit a cigar. Sebastian nodded, and hid his disgust from Soubi's smoking.

"Soubi! Please don't smoke in front of sensei!", Ritsuka pitched. "He's not in front of me, he's beside me", Soubi replied bluntly, teasing Ritsuka. "Don't play with me! Soubi, you're naggy!".

Soubi patted Ritsuka in the head and that made Ritsuka more pissed. Ritsuka merely pouted, "Stop petting me!", but deep inside, he loved Soubi's big hands. Ciel merely eyed the both and Sebastian's eyes are on Ciel's. "What is it bo-chan? Would you like me to pet you too?", Sebastian asked in fluent French. Ciel just shot him a deadly glare.

When they reached an isolated place, Soubi was halted by an unknown presence. "What is wrong?", Sebastian asked. Soubi raised his head, "A fighter's nearby, Ritsuka". Soubi revealed his notorious malicious smile. Ritsuka nodded, and Ciel and Sebastian merely exchanged looks of innocence.

"We're Breathless…and we've come to fight! But not you Soubi, but the other two!", Midori roared and Ai nodded in a rhythm.

Soubi and Ritsuka both stared at Ciel and Sebastian, "What is your name?". Ciel raised a brow, "Like I said, my name is Ciel Phantomhive and this is Sebastian Michaelis! What are you talking about Soubi? Have you forgotten?".

"I know that…I mean, your _real_ name…", Soubi demanded and Ciel and Sebastian shut up.

"Sebastian, you have specifically one minute to explain this to me!!!!", Ciel yelled, making all of his nerves twitch. Sebastian cupped his chin and began to analyze the situation.

"This is a declaration of a spell battle!", he blurted.

Soubi grimaced and murmured, "Interesting, I wonder what their name is…". Midori and Ai yelled in duet, "We accept!". Sebastian paused again, thinking (or should I say eavesdropping on Soubi's thoughts), "Expand battle system!".

"We share one soul and one name, Breathless, so intense that it will leave you breathless, Expand battle system! ", Midori and Ai chorused. Then, it followed another track of silence. "Sebastian, what the hell is going on?!?". Sebastian smiled and whispered, "Bo-chan, you need to hold my hand, please…". Ciel nodded.

"We share the same fate and characteristics, and we both have only one name, Earless, our will is so intense that it will leave you Earless!!!!!", Sebastian yelled.

There was absolute silence, Ritsuka spaced out, Midori and Ai stood like statues, mortified, and Soubi swallowed his cigar. Ciel was completely red all over and Sebastian merely smirked. "I…uh…we…uh…retreeeaaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!", the two ran as if their butts were on fire.

"Uh, well…I'm glad that's over…let's have that parfait now!", Ritsuka herded them and Soubi walked like a mindless idiot.

"Hmmm…can we do that again?", Sebastian laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

II. Senseless

"No, not in a million years you stupid bastard!"

Ciel commented as he tossed the fake ears and tail away. Sebastian merely frowned, "Will you cut the crap out? Will you settle on being asked by questions like 'Were you raped? What happened to your ears and stuff like that, aren't you bothered?".

"Oh? Is that the real reason? I know that you are CRAZY about cats you stupid jerk! I ain't falling for that again! Besides, they already saw me without the ears on", Ciel frowned as he massaged his head. Sebastian was a million times smarter than him before, now it's only a hundred times. But that's not good, he's still smarter.

"Okay, once you've thought it over…there's no changing it, does there? So I'm keeping these, make sure you finish all of your homework, bo-chan", Sebastian smiled. _You little piece of shit!_.

"Yes…I'll go and finish it right now", Ciel replied. _You perverted asshole!_. Little does Ciel know, Sebastian can hear his thoughts right out of his mind. Instead of being pissed, this gave Sebastian an erotic yet funny idea. He merely showed his pearly white teeth to a sexy smile.

_Peverted huh?_

"Good morning guys", Ciel managed to say after yawning his heart out.

Yuiko and Yayoi greeted him back but Ritsuka stayed placid on his seat. Ciel, to his surprise, stared at him like he had a surgery or some sort, "Hey, what's wrong Ritsuka?". Ritsuka turned and blushed like a tomato and his ears were now flat on his head, "I'm sorry, eh…good morning Ciel".

"Oh, yeah…but now, are you alright?", Ciel asked again and Ritsuka nodded but still blushing. Ciel merely assured himself but not entirely convinced. _Something is wrong. _

After classes, Ciel got out early to buy some new books or manga to keep in touch of his classmates' topics. He walked with such grace that some girls would stop on their tracks to see him walk or simply to adore his beautiful face. A bit influenced by Sebastian, he made a deadly wink that sent all the girls to heaven with their eyes in heart-shape. _Oh shit, I have to go! It'll close!_

He ran, but a hand reached out to his arm and stopped him on his tracks. Everything felt like slow-mo to him. His purple eyes on Ciel's pretty blue orbs as a blue butterfly flew in front of them. "Are you crying?", he asked.

Ciel, all fired up, gave Soubi a hit in the face he'll never forget. Soubi staggered backwards after the blow and felt his nose bled, "What the heck is your problem kid?". Ciel's face went blank and then flashed him a please-forgive-me-since-I'm-an-idiot smile, "Sorry, I thought you were a perverted hobo on the street". Soubi was dumbstruck. He was still wearing that female fur jacket and those white pants. It was something Ciel didn't like of a fashion piece. "What is it Soubi?", he replied, obviously wanting to leave.

"Have you seen Ritsuka? He's always the first one to leave".

They both watched all the children leave the school. He stood alongside Ciel, who was deeply annoyed since he missed the store. "No, I haven't so have more patience and wait for him, 'kay? I have to go", Ciel replied and motioned to leave but Soubi stopped him.

"Don't leave, I feel so lonely here standing alone, waiting for Ritsuka".

Ciel gave him a pitiful look but it faded suddenly and was replaced by an annoyed face, "Then just go home and leave Ritsuka then, gosh, you're so emo". Soubi was again taken aback and then frowned, "No I'm not!".

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! Change the damn topic!", he frowned losing his cool.

Ciel paused and stayed silent for a while and thought of a topic to talk on. Then his eyes landed on Soubi's glasses, "What were you thinking when you bought those glasses? I mean, what's up with that?". Soubi frowned then took off his glasses to take a closer look. It looks as pretty as it was before, "What? It looks cool and besides, it was on sale".

"It doesn't look cool at all, you look like an old dope", Ciel smirked. Soubi frowned, really is on his limit, but managed to calm down.

"Actually, the real reason is; it looks like Harry Potter's glasses and I'm a big fan of his, wanna see my Harry Potter collection?", Soubi gave a cute, excited smile. _Oh my God! They are all nuts!_ Ciel thought.

Ciel then heard a familiar voice from the gate and frowned a little, he peeked a little more. It is Ritsuka, with…Sebastian?

"Hahahaha…look who's cheating on you now, Soubi!", Ciel teased and gave Soubi a hit in a head. Soubi was as paler than before, "No…N-No…I can't, no, Ritsuka isn't cheating on me".

Ritsuka kissed Sebastian passionately, his ears laid flat on his head. That made Soubi's eyes pop, literally.

"What now?", Ciel asked, his fist urged to be in Sebastian's jaw, just for fun. Soubi walked rapidly towards them with a lot of gore in mind. His eyes were flaring up, literally.

"Grr…Ritsuka? What is this?", he exclaimed.

Ritsuka blankly followed Soubi's finger, "What are you pointing at, Soubi?". Then, golden table knives were almost an inch away from turning Ritsuka's face into finely sliced ham. Sebastian threw the golden knife away.

"Hmm…nice try, Claude", Sebastian wickedly grinned.

Ciel's frowned, "Who's he again?". Sebastian merely chuckled, "You were dead when you first saw him…and that faggot kid on the side". Ciel frowned, then raised a brow, "I was dead? When?".

Ritsuka and Soubi stood at the corner thinking; Isn't this our show?

"Years back, you got really nervous of getting your soul eaten and got a heart attack, I wasn't gonna eat your soul, bochan", Sebastian massaged his temples, a brow slightly raised. Ciel flushed of embarrassment, _Good grief! I wanna die right now…_

"You know, it would've been better if I died this way; that Claude stealing my soul away, you chasing him trying to snatch it back and you making a deal with him since I don't have anymore purpose in this world and you made a good deal of gore, ya know? Stuff like that, but you disappoint me", Ciel stated bluntly, a bit disappointed.

"Ciel! You're mine, Claude! Get him! Get him! Get him! I want him now!".

"Uh, who are you again?", Ciel scratched his head, obviously clueless of the blonde kid's identity.

"I'm Alois Trancy, and you're going to be mine!", Alois let out a maniac laugh and licked his lips. "Oh", Ciel replied.

Then, Ciel tugged Sebastian's sleeve and asked, "Is he a…like Grell?". "No bochan, although he acts like him, he's not a deathgod".

"Our name is Earless and we challenge you to a spell battle!", Sebastian declared. Ciel once more was clueless and stood beside him, itching to ask of what's the deal with the earless thing?

"We accept! If you lose, surrender Ciel Phantomhive to us! If you win…well, I'll give you my lunatic…ahem…master", Claude dimly stated. "I object!", Sebastian followed. _What am I going to do with Alois, anyway?_

"No! The loser master gets to wear the 'kitty dress! The decision is final!'"

Both started fighting and Sebastian lost on purpose. "Sebastian! You idiot! You lost on purpose!". Sebastian chuckled as he pulled a camera from his jacket and pictured Ciel on a kitty maid costume, with a small bell ringing on his neck. "Stupid Pervert!".

Sebastian ignored the outbursts and continued laughing and taking pictures, "So gonna post on Facebook!". Ciel frowned and the asked, "Why did you kiss Ritsuka back there?".

"Hmm? Just for Soubi's awesome face".


	3. Chapter 3

III: Merciless

Sebastian sat cross-legged in a velvet English chair. He read a classic novel by Victor Hugo with all sincerity and concentration. Ciel looked at him, annoyed of the silence Sebastian's giving, "Oi! When are you going to make my sweets? My sugar levels are down". Sebastian lowered the book a little so he could see his eyes, "Bochan, I don't think that you even need to eat to survive anymore". He covered his face with the book once more.

"Why don't you go out and play?".

Ciel got irritated and threw a dart pin in between his fingers. He then sighed and retrieved his jacket, "Fine, I'll get sweets with Ritsuka then". Sebastian showed his mocking grin and waved goodbye to his master. "Have fun, bochan".

Ciel dialled Ristuka's phone and waited patiently for him to answer. "Hello Ciel, what's up?", Ritsuka answered excitedly. Ciel sighed and answered wearily, "Let's eat parfait, call that girl with big boobs and that nerd". Ritsuka happily answered okay and hung up almost immediately after he said it.

They met up in front of a playground near the school they go into. Ritsuka wore the happiest smile he could make, Yuiko copied the same and Yayoi gave Ciel a studying look. _Hey easy! Yuiko's not my type_.

"There's this new shop that serves excellent cakes! Let's go there instead", Yuiko giggled. They looked at Ciel like they were saying, _Can we please? Pretty please?_. Ciel shrugged his shoulders, "Okay then".

"Yay! Let's make good memories!", Ritsuka roared as he raised his camera. _That didn't sound as it should be_, Ciel thought disturbingly.

As they were about to go, they were blocked off by an 'adult' with a big forehead. He wore a big evil grin, something Sebastian does naturally, "Hello Ritsuka". Ritsuka was taken aback, 'Who are you?".

"I'm Nisei, my true name is Beloved", he smiled.

_Beloved? Seimei's name? That means..._

_Soubi...come here, I need you_

"Ritsuka, I'm here", Soubi appeared behind them. Ritsuka held Soubi's hand and braced himself for the battle that's coming. "Sorry, but I want to test my skillsin battle", Ciel interfered. Ciel stepped forward and didn't care of Soubi's warnings of the possible danger.

"Ciel, I'm here", Sebastian plastered the most terrifying look that he came up with. All of them looked at him and shivered of his aura. He gave off such creepy aura that even Soubi shivered a bit. "Took you long enough, let's fight this man, " Ciel stated, unaffected by Sebastian's scariness.

"Nisei, don't start without me", a voice both familiar to Soubi and Ritsuka echoed from the hill. Ritsuka turned and was frozen of shock. Soubi felt a sharp pain hit his chest, "Sei...mei...".

Seimei waltzed calmly to the battle field, "Soubi, come here, you are mine, return to me at once". With great difficulty, Soubi followed him and dragged himself towards Seimei. Ritsuka yelled him not to but his words were nothing compared to the real beloved. "Not so fast, Seimei", Ciel thundered but Soubi still continued.

Ciel coughed and yelled, "Not so fast, Seimei! This is the part where you- Soubi- looks at me surprisingly".

"Oh", Soubi stopped and looked all surprised. "Will this do?". Ciel nodded.

"I challenge you to a spell battle! Our name is Earless! –evil laugh-", Ciel yelled, with a cartoon backdrop of a tsunami and thunder made by Sebastian for drama. "And I want Soubi to be the prize of the winner!".

Seimei frowned, "Why would I agree-"

Sebastian's deadly glare cut him off, "You WILL agree, right?". Thunder echoed even with a bright day like this. Seimei shivered and agreed.

"Expand battle system", Sebastian and Nisei roared.

Nisei went first, "Darkness will swallow you like a shark would to a bloody person. Razor teeth digging in every inch of your skin". Ciel instantly felt it but didn't say anything, he even yawned even with the blood dripping from his wounds.

"Sebastian, let's finish this!".

Sebastian smiled, "From darkness, emerge a grim reaper, with red hair and outfit, a chainsaw in its hand. It will shower you with disgusting kisses and deadly hugs, I present you, GRELL!". Nisei was confused, "Whaaaaaaaaaat?".

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! YOU GUYS WIN! SOUBI IS YOURS, JUST MAKE IT STOP!", Seimei paled and sweated at Grell's kisses and tight hugs, "I love you! You're cute! I wanna have your babies!".

Yuiko, Yayoi, Ritsuka, Nisei and Soubi watched it with horror. Sebastian smiled as Grell disappeared like smoke carried away by the wind. They won and the Beloved ran away. Soubi kissed Ritsuka and Yuiko and Yayoi sighed in relief.

Ciel offered a fistbump, "Not bad, butler". Sebastian bumped the fist, "I am one hell of a butler". His smile widened into a devilish grin.

"That was merciless though, you know that Grell's kisses equates to death".

Sebastian smiled and cocked his head to one side, "Ops".

Since that day, team Loveless feared team Earless and never attempted to pick fights with them ever again.

"Way too traumatic, even for a masochist like me", Soubi whispered to himself.


End file.
